Yamamoto's Feeling
by KIRI NO BASHOE
Summary: Yamamoto POV about his relationship with Gokudera. Where Yamamoto can't stand this feeling inside of him and things started to go unexpected ...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys !

This is my first time writing a YamaGoku fic ( actually this is my 1ST fic … )

So, I hope you guys enjoy it ! Reviews are always welcomed !

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR !

Gokudera has a bad temper. Everyone knows this.

Whoever saw him walking towards their direction will definitely step aside and see him walk past them …

Well, whoever is in the right mind, that is.

A certain cheerful baseball idiot seems to ignore the fact that Gokudera will punch him in the face when he put his hand on his shoulder or yell at him after he made his signature laugh.

Ya, that baseball idiot we're talking about is none other than Yamamoto Takeshi.

Yamamoto is the only one who is always calm after Gokudera's rude remarks. Other people will definitely either be angered or scared by the silver-haired Italian's shoutings.

Ever since Gokudera's transfer from Italy, Yamamoto treat him like his friend. His baseball friends always tell him to not to get so close to a delinquent like Gokudera, but he never mind them.

"If you keep hanging out with a punk like him, he'll drag you down with him, Yamamoto." His senpais said.

"Haha, Gokudera's not that much of a bad person. He just don't like to be around so many people." Yamamoto answer giving the others his signature laugh.

The two's relationship is a weird one. Yamamoto wants to stick with Gokudera while Gokudera fells like blasting his head off if not for the Tenth might be sad for his death.

After their battle with Gamma in the future, it is seemed that their relationship is getting better with Gokudera acknowledging him as more of a "friend" than just a normal "ally".

It has been proven that Gokudera actually DID care about Yamamoto when they sneaked into the Meron base. Normal people may not remember that little incident they had, but Yamamoto did.

After they got back to their own time when they defeated Byakuran, their relationship just remained as a normal "friend". Nothing more. Nothing less.

Well, it is until Yamamoto suddenly realized that he's been staring at Gokudera lately.

He didn't know since when did it started. Nor did he know what was going on inside him. He only knows that whenever he fells bored in class and decides to lay his head on the table, his eyes will automatically stare at Gokudera.

But that's not the only problem. During lunch at the rooftop with Tsuna and Gokudera, Gokudera realized that the baseball idiot has been staring at him for quite a long time already and decided to question him.

"What are you looking at, Baseball idiot?"

That's what brought Yamamoto back to reality. He quickly gathered his thoughts and remembered what Gokudera just asked.

"Er… nothing, nothing…" Yamamoto said while turning his eyes away from Gokudera.

This is where the problem lies. If it was the normal Yamamoto we're talking about, he would scratch the back of his head and laugh like the idiot he is and answer the question.

"Erm, sorry, but I have some business I need to take care of." Yamamoto said as he left the rooftop.

"What's up with Yamamoto? I sure hope he's okay." Tsuna said, feeling worried for his Rain Guardian.

Gokudera kept silent. He don't want to see a troubled Yamamoto nor his boss worried.

Back in the classroom, Yamamoto is sitting at his seat, gathering his thought of whatever just happened.

_Could this be… __**attraction**__?_

* * *

A/N: Okay… here you go, the 1st chapter. Originally I intend to make this a oneshot, but I also want it to be IC, and due to Gokudera's personality, it won't last short…

I most likely will post once per month. I hope I'll finish this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hello guys ! I'm back! Sorry to those people who bothered to read the last chpt.

So, I'm using my sister's computer because mine got some problems and I better finish this quickly before she comes back and yells at me to get out.

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

_Could this be… **attraction**? _

_No, this couldn't be … we're both males and we're only middle schoolers and …. _

Yamamoto's list of why they cannot be together went on and on…He was so deep into his own thoughts that he did not notice the things happening around him.

"Hey, Yamamoto !"

_Maybe I'll just pretend nothing happened._

"Hey, are you listening? Yamamoto !"

_Ya, just keep things the way they were._

"OI ! WAKE UP YOU YAKYUU BAKA !"

Only then did Yamamoto notice Gokudera and Tsuna standing beside him. Tsuna with the concerned face that clearly expresses his worry for his Rain Guardian, while Gokudera just stood there, looking very pissed by the fact that the baseball idiot infront of him just ignored him.

"Uhmm… Yeah? Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked while giving him a smile that he tried to pull.

"Stupid Baseball idiot, the bell had gone and the teacher is almost coming and here you are, standing like an idiot, staring into space." Gokudera snarkily replied.

"Yamamoto, are you okay? Is something bothering you?" Tsuna asked, giving his concern.

"Ah, it's nothing. Really nothing." The baseball idiot replied while scratching the back of his head.

"Are you sure? It's not like you to just walk away like that and stare into space."

"Stupid Yakyuu Baka, you're making the Tenth worry !" Cried Gokudera.

Yamamoto looked at him with a very depressed face.

_Tsuna again? _

Yamamoto thought.

_Is Tsuna the only one that you would ever think of? Gokudera?_

"I'm sorry, Tsuna" Apologized the Rain Guardian.

"Ah, you don't need to apologize. I just wanted to make sure you're okay." Tsuna stated, not wanting his guardian to feel bad because of his worries.

"Hey, what are you still chatting here for? Hurry up and go back to your seats !"

"AH ! HAI !" Tsuna said as he rushed to his seat with Gokudera following behind him.

_Guess we really CAN'T be together uh?_

Yamamoto thought

_You never cared about my feelings. You only cared about Tsuna. But… what can I do? I can't hate Tsuna for something he's not responsible for. So, guess we can only be friends... I think._

* * *

Ya, sorry for the short chpt. But for further improvement of the story, I'm planning to make the next chpt released in… within the next 3 days. And I do keep my words.

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here I am. And I'm still in my sister's room, writing the 3rd chpt. And I better be quick 'cause time is running out.

Disclaimr: I do not own KHR

* * *

"Whew, I'm so glad I wasn't called today !" Tsuna said, giving a sigh of relief.

"Haha !" Yamamoto laughed, back to his usual self. "But I did. And I'm so lucky that I got the right answer."

"Tch, stupid Baseball Idiot. Hurry up and grow a brain inside that stupid head of yours why don't you." Gokudera said. "If you became something like me, I'll acknowledge you as the Tenth's left hand man."

_Still Tsuna?_

Yamamoto thought.

_When will you start to care about other people? When will you start to care about… _me_?_

Yamamoto was interrupted from his thoughts when Reborn came out of nowhere and kicked Tsuna in the head.

"AH ! ITAIIIIIIII ! What are you doing, Reborn?" Tsuna cried with both hands covering the spot where Reborn kicked.

"Tsuna, that stupid cow got out of the house and now he's gone." Reborn said. "Mama is getting worried. Ipin is comforting her while me, Bianchi and Fuuta are earching for him."

"Lambo? We need to find him ! Who knows what trouble he'll cause in the neighborhood?" Tsuna said scratching his head in frustration.

"That Stupid Cow ! I kill him when I find him for making the Tenth worried !" Gokudera cried. "Let's go, Jyuudime !"

Yamamoto watched as the two run out.

_Why is it always Tsuna?_

"Hey Yamamoto, got going." Reborn said, jumping onto Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Oh, got it." Yamamoto replied, casing after Tsuna and Gokudera.

* * *

"Lambo ! Lambo ! Where are you?" Tsuna shouted in the streets as they searched. They searched the school grounds first, since it's also one of the places Lambo usually goes to. Then they searched the playground, the takoyaki store, the pond ….

"Nee, this doesn't seem to be working." Tsuna said, panting. "Let's separate and look for him around Namimori."

"Okay, fine with me."

"If it's the Tenth's order, I carry it without hesitation."

Yamamoto frowned.

_Stop Tsuna this Tsuna that all the time ! It's irritating !_

Yamamoto run off.

"Anyway, let's hurry up and search for the kid before he got himself into troubles."

Yamamoto said, not turning back.

…. …. …. …. … …. …. …

Yamamoto ran all over Namimori but still did not found Lambo.

"Where could that kid go?" Yamamoto scratched his head.

"Hey, you fucking bastards ! What are you going to do to the Stupid Cow?"

He heard a yell from the park.

_Gokudera?_

Yamamoto thought as he rushed to the park. Just in time to see Gokudera facing a group of men dressed in black, one of them holding Lambo in his hand.

"He's a Vongola guardian, we're trying to use him to lure the rest of the Vongola guardians out, especially the boss." The one holding Lambo said. "And it seems to be working since we got **2** Vongola guardians here with us." He continued, noticing Yamamoto's presence.

Gokudera turned his head and noticed Yamamoto.

"Oi Yakyuu Baka, just stand there and watch the show, why don't you?" Gokudera said, smirking. "I can take care of these bastards by myself." He turned back to face the black-dressed man. "Prepare yourselves bastards, you're going to pay for messing with the Vongola."

* * *

Okay… I think that'll do for today. I DID keep my words. My sister is back now so I'll be taking my leave then.

Please review. ( You know, for 1st time authors, it's hard to know if your story is good or not without reviews… )


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello mina ! I'm back ! Like I promised 3 days ago ...

To those who reviewed/read/followed/favourited/whatever ... Arigatou !

Here's the 4th chpt to Yamamoto's Feeling. Enjoy ...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

"Prepare yourselves bastards, you're going to pay for messing with the Vongola."

Gokudera said that as he took out his dynamites and started throwing them at the men.

"Be careful Gokudera !" Yamamoto shouted as the dynamites exploded, sending smoke all around. "We don't want to hurt Lambo !"

"Shut up, Baseball Idiot ! Don't order me around !" Gokudera shouted back in frustration as he threw another dynamite at the enemies.

Yamamoto continued to stand at where he currently stood, watching Gokudera take out more and more enemies.

Gokudera easily took care of the enemies except one, the one that held Lambo.

"Release the Stupid Cow now !" Gokudera demanded the guy.

"What makes you think I will?"

"If you don't, you'll suffer the same fate as them." Gokudera answered, pointing at the group of unconscious people knocked out on the ground.

"It's your loss no matter which way you look at it." Yamamoto added, making his way towards the two guys. "Just give the kid back to us."

The guy took a look at Yamamoto, then back to Gokudera. He gave a smirk.

"Fine"

He said as he threw Lambo at Gokudera's direction.

Gokudera caught Lambo in his hands, before the guy made a move to attack Gokudera.

"Gokudera ! Look out !" Yamamoto cried as he pushed Gokudera aside as the weapon, apparently a stick made of steel, landed hard on Yamamoto's left arm.

"Ite !" Yamamoto screamed in pain as he use his right hand to cover the spot that got hit.

"Yamamoto !" Gokudera shouted before turning back to the man.

"You bastard !" He took out a few more dynamites "Hatero !" He shouted as he threw them at the man , sending smoke flying everywhere and the man was seen knocked out on the floor when the smoke dispersed.

"Yamamoto, you okay there?" Gokudera asked, with ... concern?

"Ya, I'm fin-Ite !" Yamamoto cried as he clenched his hand tighter on the spot.

"Let's take you and the Stupid Cow to the Tenth and Reborn-san first." Gokudera said as he walked away, with Lambo in his hands and Yamamoto by his side.

* * *

Okay ... that was ... short.

I'll post the next, and probably last, chpt in ... probably a few hours later when I finish it.

Ya, to disappoint SOME of you ( whom I'm not sure if there actually will be any ) the next chpt will be the last for _**Yamamoto's Feeling.**_

Ya, I'm lack of ideas ...

Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: To those who at least read this story, Thank You very much for tolerating my poor English, grammar and vocabulary ( Didn't manage to pass my English until middle school ... *desperate* )

So, like I said, this chpt will be the last chpt for **_Yamamoto's Feeling_**. But I'll post more 8059 stories when I think of some good stories for those 8059 fans. I'll just do whatever I can ...

So, enjoy this last chpt ...

Disclaimer: I don't own KHR

* * *

"Yamamoto ! Daijobu?!" Tsuna cried as he approach Yamamoto with Reborn on his head.

"Ya, kind of. Thanks Tsuna." Yamamoto replied.

They were back at Namimori-chuu's front gate. Gokudera had called Tsuna to inform him that they had found Lambo and that Yamamoto got injured.

"Anyway, let's get you to the infirmary first." Tsuna said as he walked towards the infirmary with Gokudera and Yamamoto behind him.

"Okay... Gokudera-kun, are you good with medical stuff?" Tsuna turned towards his self-proclaimed right hand man for help as they reached the infirmary.

"Yes ! Sure I'll help this hopeless Baseball Idiot with his arm !" Gokudera answered like a good little doggy responding to its master.

"Thanks Gokudera-kun." Tsuna thanked Gokudera before turning back to Yamamoto.

"Is there anything you need that I can help you with, Yamamoto?" Tsuna offered his help to Yamamoto.

"Haha," Yamamoto laughed his signature laugh. "Don't be like that, Tsuna. It's just a little bruise that will heal after a while. It's not anything serious, really."

"So-soka?!" Tsuna scratched the back of his neck.

"By the way, Tsuna."

"Ha-HAI !"

"I'm fine for now. You can go back home first." Yamamoto said as his smiled at Tsuna.

"I-is that so?" Tsuna asked "Then, Gokudera-kun, I'll be leaving Yamamoto to you then." He said turning towards Gokudera who was currently bandaging Yamamoto's arm.

"HAI ! Please leave it to me, Jyuudaime !" Gokudera replied with glitter shinning in his eyes.

"Jaa, I'll be leaving with Reborn and Lambo then," Tsuna said as he grabbed his bag, ready to walk towards the door. "I still have to tell Mum, Ipin, Bianchi and Fuuta that Lambo had been found."

After Tsuna left with the two infants, the infirmary is dead quiet with only Gokudera and Yamamoto there.

"Nee, Gokudera..." Yamamoto tried to bring up a conversation.

"Hn?"

"Ano.. sono..."

"Just hurry up and spill whatever you want to say, Baseball Idiot !" Gokudera said as he got impatient.

"Ah ... that ... why are you being so loyal to Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked.

_Oh, crap. What a stupid question. He'll laugh at me and say I'm an idiot !_

Gokudera stared at Yamamoto as if wondering why he'll ask such a stupid question. Besides the fact that he IS a brainless baseball idiot.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gokudera replied.

Yamamoto was kind of shocked when he heard the reply. He wasnt actually expecting Gokudera to answer.

"He's our boss. And it's basic to be loyal to him as his right hand man and guardian. You should be too."

Yamamoto stared at Gokudera.

"So, you're saying that you're only loyal to him because he's our boss?"

"Not only that, Jyuudaime is the one that brought me away from that world that I used to live in." Gokuera lowered his head, as if remembering his time in Italy.

"... I see ..." Yamamoto said, lowering his head also, as if blaming himself for bringing up such an unpleasant memory for Gokudera.

Then there's dead silence again.

"Hey" Gokudera said, breaking the silence between the two. "It seemed worse than what you said to the Tenth."

"I-is that so?"

Gokudera nodded, and smirked. "Don't tell me you're going to jump down the roof again like you did the last time you broke your arm."

Yamamoto, not sensing the sarcasm in the other's words, laughed and replied.

"No, because Tsuna will be worried." He paused.

"And besides," He continued.

Gokudera looked at him.

"I did it to save Gokudera."

Gokudera stared at him, giving him the what-are-you-talking-about face.

"I did it to prevent Gokudera from being hurt." Yamamoto explained further. "Even if this arm broke ... I'll be happy because Gokudera is not hurt."

Gokudera continued to stare at him.

"So ... this is the feeling you have towards me?" Gokudera asked.

"Well ..." Yamamoto started. "Ya" He scratched the back of his head.

"Is that so?" Gokudera asked again, smirking. "Then I guess I'll have to return you a favour for protecting me then. Even though I don't need your help in the beginning."

"Haha..." Yamamoto's laugh died out.

"Then," Gokudera stood up, grabbing Yamamoto's collar.

"Go-Gokudera?" Yamamoto asked nervously.

"**THIS** will be my repayment." Gokudera said as he crashed his lips together with Yamamoto's.

_WHA-WHA-WHAAAAAT !?_

The kiss ended as long as it started. Gokudera pulled away from Yamamoto as he looked into his hazel eyes.

"Gokudera ... what did yo-"

Yamamoto was a little shocked from the kiss and stared at Gokudera to wait for him to explain what had just happened.

"Don't get all over yourself, Yakyuu Baka." Gokudera cut him off before he could finish what he wanted to say. "I'm not going to do it a second time." Gokudera let go of Yamamoto's collar and looked away, hiding the little blush he had on his face.

"Gokudera" Yamamoto stared at Gokudera and smiled.

"What?"

"Since you're not going to do **THAT** anymore," He replied as he stood up. "Can I do **THIS** instead?"

He said as he wrapped his arms around Gokudera.

"Hmph, fine." Gokudera gave his answer. "Just don't do it in public."

"Can I do it? Just this once?" Yamamoto asked softly as he place his chin on Gokudera's shoulder.

"Hmph, fine." Gokudera approved as he wrapped his arms around Yamamoto's waist.

* * *

Okay ... It's FINALLY finished ! ahjgsyuwfaiogkjwgkjfgekjdsif growglkwrhgilrhoightrpogh !

My 1st time writing something **LIKE THAT** !

I'm going to faceplant and knock my head N times on the table ! *smash smash smash*

Please review.


End file.
